


Sibling Bonding

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a commission i did for n4ut, dersecest((which ive never written for before omg im so sorry if its not good at all))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sweltering summer, as usual, with the Texan sun beating down like nobodies business. You were used to it, having been there for what was almost the majority of your life. But Rose, however, was not. She often donned only a bra and laced underwear, sitting in the cushioned windowsill to curl up with a book. You didn't mind of course, for either of those things. As weird as it was, since she was your ecto-sister or some horseshit, you still had a thing for her. But you were siblings, no doubt about that. And that just made things even weirder, if not more exciting. 

So you lounged about on the couch, not exactly concerned with what Rose did during the night or the day. You gave her your old room, and took Bro's. He had left you two the apartment out of, what he insisted was, the goodness of his heart. Yeah right. You knew just as well as anybody that there was a catch. Like him showing up out of nowhere even with locked doors, or dozens of emails linking you to his newest video. But you put up with it.

The heat however, you could not. Fans whirred at all hours of the day and night and of course, the air conditioner was busted. It would be another few days until someone would come to fix it, so you followed suit with Rose and padded about the apartment clad only in boxers. She would glance up from her book to raise a knowing eyebrow and return to the task at hand. When she wasn't looking, you would make a face. Little did you know, when you turned your back, she would make one in return.

Rose originally wasn't the one who was supposed to stay with you, that was actually John. But John liked to go to bed early, and wake up even earlier. You hated waking up early more than anything else, and you liked to stay up later than probably healthy for you. "Early to bed, early to rise Dave!" He would chime at you through the skype call, and you rolled your eyes behind the safety of your shades.

But as things happened to play out, it was Rose who was your new roommate. Both twenty two now, you had stubble on your chin that Rose liked to playfully jibe at. "I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair, Dave." And you would hoist up the kitten you had bought her, all black with a white spot over it's left eye, and sing as loudly as you could, "It's the circle of life!"

You had stubble, and she had a figure. Well, she always had one, you noticed, but now. Now she was stunning, a real knock out, give any boys the ol' one two. And you felt your thirteen year old self weasel his way back into your chest, reminding you of a crush from oh so long ago.

But this day was different than the others. Today was over one hundred degrees and the fans just weren't enough. You offered to make Rose a drink, and she set down her book before nodding with a slightly upturned smile. Coy. 

Scotch was unfortunately all you had, but regardless you set the bottle and two glasses down on the living room coffee table, and let the ice cubes clink for a moment before pouring. She raised her glass and you did as well. 

"To us." She said.

"Bottoms up." You replied.

Several drinks later, you're sprawled across her lap on your back and she's playing with your hair. A smile is on her face, looking down at you, and you can't help but smile back. It's contagious, you guess, being around her. Something always tightens in your chest and you feel like you're breathing through a mesh screen but it's worth it. It's a thousand times worth it.

"Rose, I like you." You blurt out in between another sip of your drink.

"I like you as well, David."

"Nah, nah, nah. You don't get it. You're a summers day- wait that's a shitty reference. Actually no. It's perfect. You're so smoking hot you make me want to strip."

She actually laughs at that, that kind of laugh where she can't help it, and covers her mouth with her hand to hide it. You love it.

"Very grandiloquent, David."

"You like it."

She doesn't deny that and you sit up to pour her and yourself another drink before sitting up, heading off to Bro's room with a quick 'be right back.' You return with a small tin box and set it down on the table. Her eyes watch you precariously and you smile in spite of yourself, flipping the top open to reveal three or four tightly rolled joints. You pluck one up along with a lighter and hold the flame close to the end, inhaling deeply. You do this two more times before passing it over.

You don't know if she's ever done this before, but if she hasn't, she's definitely a natural. The smoke is held in for a moment or two before she exhales in small smoke rings and damn if that isn't one of the most attractive things you've ever seen. Rose repeats the action before passing it back and you take a deeper hit to outdo her, only to end up with a coughing fit. She laughs again, that beautiful laugh, and you can't help but laugh along with her. This continues, puffing and passing, coughing and laughing, until the joint is near its end and you stuff it out in an ashtray. 

A silence enters, not a tense one, but relaxed and peaceful. It's only broken when you feel breath on your cheek and you turn, Rose's lips pressing to yours.

Suddenly the heat is back, and this time it's worse than ever. Hands grab for hair and lips clash and merge. You're unsure how but somehow you're hovering over her as she lays back on the couch and you feel a light sheen of sweat on the back of your neck, sticking to your hair. You're moaning and so is she as your hips begin to move as one, back and forth, back and forth, gradually picking up speed as the cloth of your undergarments create a blissful friction. You pull back a moment to catch your breath, about to mention how ungodly hot it suddenly is, when she cuts you off.

"Shower, David."

"What?" You gape. "Now??"

"I don't mean to imply that you go alone." She says with a smirk that could best yours, kissing the underside of your neck.

 

The water is lukewarm and perfect as you both step inside, her back going to the wall and you hoist her hips above yours, and she wraps her legs about you. The pace isn't slow, it was never slow to begin with. But the water rains down on you and you thank God there's no steam to hinder the sight before you. Rose has her eyes nearly shut, giving out a soft noise at each movement of your hips, retaliating it with one of her own. You push up, she grinds down. You pull back, she pushes forward. Her hand is in your hair and your lips press to hers, coaxing and whispering to let more of those beautiful sounds be heard. To your amazement, she does. The pace quickens and she's calling your name and you're calling hers and you're both so close and she's begging you not to stop, don't ever stop and you won't, you can't, you wish this could last forever because her voice is so beautiful and she's beautiful and you've been waiting so long for this, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop..  
It does.

 

The summer is still hot and showering together is an everyday occurrence now. It was a beautiful broken system that you could both honestly say couldn't get any better.

Not really anyway.


	2. Enter Karkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly purely porn

Karkat did not like this situation. In fact, he hated it. But there was nothing he could really do about it. As much as you were the sorriest human he ever had the disappointment to meet, you was a better moirail than he'd had in a few sweeps. Maybe that's how he found himself in the now Strider and Lalonde home. And that's also probably how he found himself sandwiched in between the two of them, you at his rear, and Rose's legs draped languidly over the trolls shoulders, toes curled as the tongue flattened and moved against her entrance. You had followed suit with this, moving your tongue against Karkat's backside, nowhere near where he wanted your tongue to be.

Karkat gave a frustrating groan with elicited a moan from Rose, both sounds you had grown to love very much. Even though you still had no idea of however the fuck quadrants work, Karkat seemed to have relaxed his gusto about them around you. Or maybe he was too horny to care at the moment. Who knew.

Back to business, your tongue was doing what it did best in your opinion and if Karkat's reactions were anything to go by on reactions, you must have been doing pretty damn well. His back arched up, bony spine sticking out and you ran your fingers along it tenderly, causing him to shiver and stick his rear out further, desperate for more. But you knew in his current state he couldn't do jack about not getting what he wanted. He was so impatient.

But you decide to be nice today and lower yourself down, pushing Karkat's upper half down by his shoulders, ass still in the air, and move your tongue against his nook. He gasps and moans openly against Rose, the vibrations causing her to cry out as well, hands moving along the nubby horns. He moaned like a virgin, which you were pretty sure he basically was. As he had explained once, self filling of buckets was strictly forbidden, and you had exclaimed much to his dismay and embarrassment, "Wait, you get culled for masturbating??"

Karkat at that moment was pulling back to catch his breath and his hips continued to move against your tongue as you carefully worked him open. Rose placed two fingers under his chin and led him up into a kiss, which you followed as well, hands gripping his hips and dull fingernails leaving small crescent shaped indents. Being a masochist as all trolls were, Karkat moaned openly once more and gave a soft plead that you didn't quite catch, but you got the jist of it.

You position your hips and begin to move in a sharp jutted pace, while Rose adjusts herself on her stomach, Karkat's bulge extending and wiggling into the welcoming heat. It was awkward at first, finding a pace that suited all three of you, but soon you did and it was so blissfully good that it seemed impossible to ever stop. You reached forward to grip at Karkat's hair, tugging it back, while Rose looped her arm around his neck, half turning herself around to kiss the troll. The kisses were soft and sweet, very much unlike the pace. While you moved your hips into a jack hammering thrust, Karkat's stayed still but his bulge did all the work, curling and wiggling in deeper until Rose cried out and so did Karkat. They were both close and you knew it, for you were too.

Karkat finished first, the red genetic fluid spilling out onto the sheets, which unconcerned you at the moment. You could always make more when you felt like it. Rose came when Karkat did, and maybe it was too hot, but you couldn't finish yet. The three of you untangled and without any coercing or feeling implied to do so, Karkat turned himself about and pushed you onto your knees, lapping at your cock. It was too good, to unbelievably good, and within minutes you were finishing as well, the salty smear landing on Karkat's tongue. And once again you were all tangled in a pile, Rose on the left side of the futon, you on the right, and Karkat right in the middle, where you felt he belonged.


End file.
